Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck
Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck (also referred to as "Monster Foodies") is a five-minute recurring Sesame Street segment introduced in season 48. The segments star Cookie Monster and Gonger (from The Furchester Hotel), working in their own food truck and fielding orders from live children (and occasionally others) via video message. To complete their recipe, the monsters drive the truck to a specific location and learn about where certain foods originally come from. In 2018, a series of Youtube-exclusive editions of the segment were released in partnership with Earth's Best. In these shorts, the monsters produce recipes with the help of celebrity guests. Segments Other appearances In promotion for the segment, the Foodie Truck was brought to the Metrograph theater in New York City on November 9, 2017 at a screening for The Magical Wand Chase. A smaller, two-dimensional version of the truck, playing footage from the "Foodie Truck" segments, is used at malls during the F is for Friends pop-up tour. The Foodie Truck is also featured in the Sesame Street Live show, Make Your Magic with an in-costume version of Gonger and Cookie Monster showing the "magic" of baking cookies alongside Elmo, Abby and Justin the (human) Magician. In 2019, the Foodie Truck became a fixture, as a functional food service stop, in the Sesame Neighborhood area of Sesame Place. In the same year, it was also added to the "Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?" exhibit at the Strong National Museum of PlayJon-Paul Dyson on Twitter and Sesame Street at SeaWorld, both as interactive gaming experiences for visitors. A slightly dilapidated, vine-covered version of the Foodie Truck is seen in the background of "Snack-Side Down" in the show's 2017 viral video spoof of Stranger Things. Behind the scenes , Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Ryan Dillon and David Rudman on set.]] The segment was originally conceived by Warrick Brownlow-Pike, performer of Gonger, during the production of The Furchester Hotel. In an interview with Tough Pigs, he detailed: The segment was originally pitched a as mini-series for CBeebies, which passed on it because they already had a food truck show in production.The Voiceover Social podcast, Episode #23 The segments are shot from three different perspectives: exterior shots using the whole truck on the street set, a raised set of the inside of the truck and the on-location footage of both the Foodie Truck's travels and the various food locations. Elements of the segment were directed by Alan MuraokaAlan Muraoka's directorial resume and Marilyn Agrelo.Marilyn Agrelo Vimeo account The foodie truck was designed by David Gallo and built by Scenic Art Studios.Scenic Art Studios - Recent Productions International The segments were featured in the third season of the Latin American-Spanish production, Sésamo. In 2018, the segments aired as their own standalone series on the UK channel Tiny Pop.Warrick Brownlow-Pike on Twitter Cookie&Gonger.jpg Cookie-Foodie-Truck.jpg FoodieTruck-Chefs.jpg Zooey Deschanel on Sesame Street.jpg|Zooey Deschanel with Cookie and Gonger Ellie Kemper 2.jpg|Ellie Kemper with Cookie and Gonger Ellie Kemper 1.jpg|Ellie Kemper with Cookie and Gonger Jenny Slate on Sesame Street.jpg|Jenny Slate with Cookie and Gonger Jenny Slate on Sesame Street2.jpg|Jenny Slate with Cookie and Gonger See also *Books: Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck, Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck: A Sesame Street Celebration of Food Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Recurring Sketches Category:Cookie Monster Sketches Category:Food Category:Muppet Vehicles Category:Sesame Street Short Form Series